


It’s Okay To Like It

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cum Eating, Groping, Hydes gets turned on by tickling, Licht takes care of it for him, M/M, Making Out, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Licht finds out Hyde is ticklish after an appointment with Johanne, he takes advantage of it and finds out something more about his Servamp.





	

Hyde knew that being a vampire means that you can never die, get sick, or anything like that. Which is why he had no idea why Licht wanted to take him to some crazy vampire loving scientist after Mahiru told him about the dude. The whole thing was a mess, but Licht refused to take no as an answer. Which was where the blonde found himself, in nothing but yellow boxers, on a weight scale. Licht watched as Johanne wrote things down on his clipboard. The crazy scientist got really sparkly eyed whenever he looked at Hyde’s body. He looked over the slight build Hyde had for muscles, and when he traced a finger down the Servamp’s back, feeling his spine, both the scientist and the Eve felt their eyes widen when the blonde shrieked and pulled away from the hand fast. Hyde turned around fast, and Licht noticed a small blush rising on the Servamp’s cheeks, as a little bit of embarrassed panic flooded his red eyes. Licht felt a smirk rise on his face when Hyde smiled nervously at Johanne, and apologized. Feeling the smirk, Hyde turned his back to his Eve, and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

 

“Thanks for letting me examine that beauty of a Servamp!” Johanne tearfully said, wiping at his eyes with a tissue. Licht rolled his eyes, and Hyde rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. They nodded, and walked out of Mikuni’s antique shop, and Hyde snickered slightly when Licht sighed. “Goodbye my lovelies!”

 

When the Greed Pair made it back to the hotel Crantz had them staying at, Licht shut the door of their shared bedroom, while Hyde removed his shoes. Doing the same, the Eve watched as his Servamp let out a groan, and belly flopped on the bed. Rolling his eyes, Licht walked over to him, and sat down on the end, watching as Hyde squirmed on the covers trying to get comfortable. When one of those damned orange and black socks poked Licht’s thigh, the Eve sighed, and grabbed onto the ankle, making the Servamp stop moving, and turn his head around to look at his Eve, who was staring at his foot. Blinking, Hyde tensed when he saw Licht’s finger reach out, and his breath took a sudden intake when the Eve’s nail gently traced the instep of his foot. Licht felt his Servamp’s body tense as Hyde fought to get his foot free.

 

“A-Angel-san…wha?” Hyde stuttered out, trying to get his foot free as a smile was slowly starting to twitch on his face. Licht smirked, and slowly began to wiggle his nails harder and harder around Hyde’s foot, letting them scrape against the instep and the heel. Hyde let a small yelp out, and tried to yank his foot away harder as his arms gave out, and covered the shaky smile on his face. “N-nohohohoho! L-Lichtan!”

 

Not really saying anything, the Eve observed Hyde’s reactions as his fingers rose some more, and traced around the Servamp’s toes. Hyde squealed some more, and his foot shook in Licht’s grip. The Eve smirked and let his fingers trace up the blonde’s leg, quickly scratching behind Hyde’s knees, who yelped, and then rubbed at the sensitive skin at the back of the Servamp’s thighs. Hyde jerked up again, as more snorts of laughter began to make their way out of this throat. Licht felt the blonde’s body begin to struggle more, so he decided to get up and sit himself on the Servamp’s ass. Hyde yelped and whined when he felt the added weight, but more laughter sprung from his lips as Licht tickled squeezed his way around the sensitive thighs. The Eve watched as the Servamp’s legs kicked with a smirk, and listened to Hyde’s fists bang against the bed as his bright laughter filled the hotel room.

 

“What’s wrong Hyde?” Licht teased, gently scratching the back of the Servamp’s knees again, and snickering a little when the blonde yelped and his legs tried to close. Licht bit his lip, and carefully circled himself around, letting Hyde catch his breath as he decided to try a new spot on the ticklish Servamp. Hyde felt Licht’s body turn, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he suddenly grew very anxious. Even though he was still lying on his stomach, Licht could still find his tickle spots. Placing his hands on Hyde’s sides, Licht gave them a quick but firm squeeze, and snickered when the blonde let out a little squeak. “You’re not ticklish…are you?”

 

Hyde growled slightly, but let out little giggles as Licht’s fingers played up and down his sides like the keys of a piano. Squirming slightly, Hyde tried to reach back and snatch at his Eve’s fingers, but every time he would try, Licht would move them, and squeeze his hips, which would cause his body to jerk, and more snorts come out. Licht smirked, and slowly played his fingers up until they traced the back of Hyde’s ribs. The Servamp let out a panicked scream as huge big belly laughs started to pour from his mouth. Licht felt his eyes widen at the reaction, as he rubbed in between the bones, and played them as fast as he could. Hyde laughed and struggled as hard as he could, trying to throw his Eve off, but no matter what he did, Licht’s fingers stayed on his worse spot, and abused them.

 

“Noohohohohohohoho! N-no morehehehehehe!” Hyde laughed out, struggling to get himself to roll. Licht gasped slightly when Hyde rolled, and lifted himself up slightly until Hyde was on his back. Feeling the weight get put back on his hips, Hyde opened his teary red eyes, and stared at the blue eyed Eve, who was smirking at him, as he traced his stomach. Hyde giggled, and squirmed, gripping the sheets below them. “S-stohahahap!”

 

Licht slowly shook his head, and scribbled his fingers all over Hyde’s cute tummy. Feeling the smirk turn into a soft smile, Licht watched as Hyde giggled, and covered his blushing face with his arms, as his body shook with the hard giggles. Planting himself a little more, Licht let his hands rake up Hyde’s shirt, and fluttered his hands against the Servamp’s warm tummy. Hyde let out a giggly whine, and shifted his hips, making Licht raise his eyebrows. Blinking, Licht moved his ass down a little more, and became aware of the little problem Hyde was growing down below. Did Hyde like this? Swallowing, Licht rubbed his ass down a little, as he traced the Servamp’s waistline, and his mouth fell open as Hyde let out a shaky moan.

 

“Hyde?” Licht questioned, letting his palms lay calmly on Hyde’s tummy, as his tickling stopped for a moment. Hyde took a shaky breath in, feeling his cheeks begin to warm more then they already were. Swallowing another lump in his throat, Hyde glanced around nervously, not wanting to meet his Eve’s curious eyes. Taking another deep breath, the Servamp shyly looked up, and looked into Licht’s blue eyes. “Do you like this?”

 

“U-uh….” Hyde stumbled out, breaking their eye contact again, as he stared at Licht’s hands on his belly. Licht frowned slightly, and wiggled his fingers slightly, making Hyde’s eyes widen, and his body to arch up again, as giggles sputtered out of his shaky smiling mouth again. Shaking his head, Hyde groaned slightly when Licht rubbed himself down on him again, and tickled his belly some more. He was getting incredibly harder, and Licht wasn’t helping it. “M-maybe I d-do….”

 

Licht cocked his head to one side, and stared at his Servamp’s nervous red eyes. Letting out a slight sigh, the Eve moved his one hand down to cup Hyde’s growing buldge while his other hand started drawing circles on the Servamp’s twitching tummy. Hyde’s eyes widened, and a embarrassed squeak left his mouth as the Eve rubbed small circles on his dick as his other hand tickled. Hyde tried to roll on his side, but since Licht was still on him, all the blonde could do at the moment was hide his face. More noises started to make their way out of the blushing Servamp, and Licht soon realized himself that he started to really like those noises. One of Hyde’s hands reached down to try to grab his, and Licht noticed the lust filled, yet teary eyes that were still looking at him.

 

“You’re fine Hyde,” Licht whispered, letting go of Hyde’s private part, to let their hands meet, and when their fingers interwined, Licht tightened his grip. Hyde still squirmed slightly since Licht’s other hands was still poking and drawing things into his stomach, but he removed his other hand from his face as he stared into the calm blue eyes of his Eve. Licht was right, he was just with him. No one else was here. It was just them. Swallowing a little bit of the lump in his throat, Hyde nodded, and tightened his hand that was attached to Licht’s. Licht smiled softly at him, and took his hand away to gentle put it back on the growing buldge of the Servamp. “There we go. I’ll take care of you Hyde.”

 

Hyde nodded, letting out little chirps every time one of Licht’s rubs came close to the head of his dick. Licht leaned down slightly, and pressed a small kiss to Hyde’s shaky smiling mouth, as his other hand slid up to rub at his bottom rib. Hyde choked out a giggle into the kiss, but Licht didn’t mind since he also felt Hyde’s dick jump slightly from his touch. Leaning up again, Licht took his hand off the Servamp’s buldge and gently let a finger hook under his pant'sline. Hyde opened his lust filled red eyes, and looked at his Eve, who was staring at him, waiting to see if he could go forward. Hyde nodded, and Licht pressed another kiss to his lips, as he pulled his black pants down slowly, leaving his dark pink boxers. 

 

“L-Licht…please!” Hyde whimpered, feeling his body shaking from the soft tickles the Eve was still leaving on his skin. Licht glanced down, and saw how the Sevamps hips started jerking into his touch, and noticed every hitch of breath Hyde would make when his thumb would slip around the clothed head of his hard dick. The Eve felt every shake and tremble of Hyde’s overstimulated body, and figured he should at least give the Servamp what he craved the most. “I n-need…I c-can’t!”

 

The Eve listened to the broken sobs Hyde let out, and without one last thought, Licht pushed his hands through the blonde’s boxers, so skin was touching skin, rubbed the head of the Servamp’s dick, tickled his soft thighs lightly with his finger nails, and then leaned down to pressed a breath taking kiss to the blonde’s lip. Hyde’s breath hitched, and Licht felt his dick twitch and his body buck up as the release the Servamp needed came out in two long spurts as the loud moaning laughter broke from the kiss. Still jerking Hyde through his orgasm, Licht leaned up from the kiss, and watched as Hyde shook and let out whimpering giggles as he was allowed to ride out his high. When the Servamp’s red eyes burst open, and the whimpers turned to pleas and sobs to stop, Licht took his hand off Hyde’s soft dick, and decided to lick his cum filled fingers clean. Hyde seen this, and yelped, trying to get his Eve to stop, but when his hand was clean, the Servamp whined, while Licht smirked.

 

“Lichtan!” Hyde whined, slowly letting his shaky arms push him up until Licht was sitting in his lap. The Eve rolled his eyes, and brought their lips together, while his hand cupped the blonde’s blushing cheek. Hyde’s hands found Licht’s black hair, as one of his fingers played with the single white stripe. Pulling away, the Greed Pair watched as a string of saliva broke from their lips, and they both smirked with shared blushes. “You know that was dirty right. You ate the seed of a demon.”

 

“Hyde…” Licht muttered, yanking on the brown pieces of the Servamp’s hair. The blonde giggled, and pulled Licht against him into a hug. Licht tensed in surprise, but soon relaxed into the embrace, and wrapped his arms around Hyde’s waist. The Servamp made a contented humming sound, which made Licht smile. It reminded him of a hedgehog squeak. “Are you feeling better now, Shitty Rat?”

 

Hyde shook with laughter into the hug, but Licht felt the nod of his head against his shoulder as the Servamp tightened their embraced. In all honesty, if tickling and making the Servamp orgasm made him this quite and cuddly, Licht wouldn’t mind doing it to the other more than one. A blush flooded his cheeks when he thought of this, but when Hyde’s fingers began to gently trace up and down his spine, Licht just buried his face in his Servamp’s shoulder, and decided to think about that later. He really didn’t want to ruin this comfortable feeling him and his Servamp were finally feeling with each other.


End file.
